


Worthy

by BlackMarketTrombones



Series: Flash Fiction [26]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMarketTrombones/pseuds/BlackMarketTrombones
Summary: Who is worthy of wielding the Sacred Sword?





	Worthy

Once there were many like her throughout the galaxy, living weapons of incredible power. The long-extinguished civilization that birthed them forged its virtues into their very essence, and each had its own standards of who might bear it.

Once there was a mighty shield that could withstand any blow. It partnered only with the purest of heart, those most devoted to protecting others. It was shattered by a blow from behind, a traitor lurking amongst the people it’s bearer strove to protect.

Once there was a cunning staff capable of unparalleled insight. Any who bore it could use it to see the truth of all things, and so it favored the keenest and most curious minds. The last person to be accepted eventually took it apart to try to see how it worked and could not put it together again.

So it was that many others were unmade by the very ideals they represented.

But Galaxia values power. That is why she alone endures.

Only the strongest warriors may wield her, and with their combined might, she has rarely been defeated. Even those few that have bested her have not tried to destroy, seeking her power for themselves.

Some of those victors she recognizes and accepts, although it may put her at odds with previous allies. Others she assesses and rejects, finding them wanting.

Right and wrong mean little to her. For good or ill, she will suffer no bearer but the strongest.

As such, she spends many ages waiting alone, guarded by one who was unskilled and unworthy, until a powerful swordsman takes hold of her again.

Like many before him, he fights for a cause, but he also has that quality that few possess. The drive to fight, to _win_ , to constantly hone himself against stronger and stronger opponents…

_Yes._

From that moment on, he is her partner, her bearer in battle, and she is never disappointed by him. Someday, she knows their partnership will end as they all do. Someday, she knows she will be born by another swordmaster and become the tool to accomplish their ends.

Perhaps it will be his young apprentice, someday.

But for now, Galaxia will suffer none other to wield her.


End file.
